The present invention relates to the field of power distribution in computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting components in a high frequency alternating current (AC) power distribution system.
Power distribution systems serve the purpose of supplying power to components in a computer systems. Most personal computers can be plugged into a standard electrical outlet. The power distribution system supply pulls the required amount of power and converts the power from an alternating current (AC) domain to a direct current (DC) domain. It also regulates the voltage and current to eliminate spikes and surges common in most electrical systems. Power distribution systems typically include a system power supply, voltage regulator modules, and connectors that couple the system power supply to the voltage regulator modules. The connectors typically include a male component having a plurality of exposed conductive pins and a female component having a plurality of conductive receptacles. The conductive pins and the conductive receptacles must be in contact in order for power to transmitted between the system power supply and the voltage regulator modules.
The connectors used in the past had several drawbacks. Physical damage to the conductive pins resulted in failed connections. This affected the reliability of the power distribution system in which they were used. Also, manufacture specifications typically limited the amount of voltage that could be transferred over the connectors. Systems requiring an amount of voltage higher than that allowed by the specifications had to be redesigned.
A high frequency alternating current (AC) power distribution system is disclosed. The high frequency AC power distribution system includes a transmission medium. A system power supply is coupled to the transmission medium. A high frequency AC voltage regulator module (VRM) is coupled to the transmission medium via a contactless connector.